A New Start
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Femme in the war in Cybertron stood up against her commander being Megatron and ends up with the short end of the stick. If you coun't rasing a large amount of sparklings the short end. Grimlock/Oc. Small parts from the two Cybertron games, Transformers Prime, and a tiny few others
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.

This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.

I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.

Story Start Remake

Cybertron/Decepticon Base

Standing in front of the Decepticon leader Megatron were a group of cons consisting of his commanders and strongest warriors. They were looking up at Megatron sitting in his thrown to give out his newest orders. Megatron revealing a smirk on his face spoke up gaining everyone's attention.

"We are going to destroy the youth sector. The Autobots were going to slip all the young to their last transport to make sure they survive and I won't allow it. I don't want more warriors to grow up to join the Autobots. After providing a serious of raids across Autobot territory we are going in for the kill. They will be moving around scattered allowing us to destroy that disgusting place" finished Megatron clenching his fist as most of the cons agreed with him. While some had different thoughts going through their processors they didn't voice it in fear of being destroyed.

All but one who walked up to the front standing before him. It was a femme by the name of Flashdeath. Having the size of her helm barley reaching up to Megatron own chassis, with having mostly black and purple for colors, she was known to be one of the strongest cons around along with being able to transform into 2 alt modes. She was one of the very few femme's to join the war and fight.

"Lord Megatron, I can't condemn the actions you wish to take. They are sparkling's from Primus sake. Can't we just capture them instead of offlining them" she spoke out as Megatron's optics glowed red for a second. Standing up he approach her and lashed out in a quick strike smashing her chassis with his servo. Following to the ground in pain Megatron slammed his foot down on her making her gasp in more pain as he held her down there.

"How dare you question my orders! I already know you would be against these orders as it is in every femme's program to care for the young" he roared as he removed his foot and grab her by her chassis and threw her through a wall. Releasing a gasp in pain she started to crawl away to get away from him as he just walked up to her menacingly. Grabbing her by her chassis again to bring her up to his optic level he glared at her bruised face before speaking.

"Since you have been loyal to me for a while I wanted to see if you are loyal enough to override your own programming for me. Seeing this has made me see your role in my faction must change" he finished as his other arm transformed into a cannon. Aiming at her chassis he fired it point blank sending her crashing back into the room they were at. Walking back to her he picked up her weakened form a bit off the ground.

"You won't take part in this mission or any other future combat missions. For standing against me I should have you offline but Shockwave here wanted to do a experiment on a bot. From what his other experiment results shown, it sounds like a great idea to give you to him. Since you are so worried about fraging sparklings and the future of our kind, after he is done you are to be a breeding factory. You will just recreate the sparklings we will kill. That will be your final mission" he smirked as everyone that was against the killing of sparklings before were no longer so.

"Shockwave!" yelled Megatron throwing her toward his feet. Shockwave grabbing her roughly by her leg dragged her into a nearby transport and toke off into the sky.

Later on/ Shockwave's Lab

Shockwave's POV

Entering inside my lab I placed Flashdeath on a birth and locked her in place. Placing a bench full of tools next to the berth as I noticed Flashdeath's optics turn back on.

"Hello my dear. Welcome back to the world of living. You are just in time for your appointment" laughing at her scared face. After all it is common knowledge that everyone would prefer death rather than capture by me. Grabbing a saw and a small laser beam to get started was stopped when alarms sounded off. Looking at a nearby screen and turned it on seeing a con on the screen.

"Report" I roared startling him. "Sir we have reports of Autobots infiltrating the base. It is Grimlock and his squad" he answered making me growl in annoyance. "Send the Insectacons at them. I will be there shortly" I ordered before closing the video feed. Turning back to Flashdeath looking at me worried, I slumped my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to say are appointment will have to be postponed" I started as she released a deep breath in relief. "But don't worry when I'm finished with this annoyance I will be right back with you" I finished before leaving the room.

Flashdeath POV

Unable to move, being stuck on the berth for a while, and having my vision fade in and out due to the damage I had, I couldn't help but to think back. _'I shouldn't have opened my mouth at Megatron. Damn my programming'_ I thought as the doors to the room snapped opened to show cons dragging in Autobots one by one. They were strapped to berths on the wall surrounding her. Seeing them she immediately knew who they were.

'That's Grimlock and his squad. They actually got captured. Wait if they are here than that means' she thought as the doors opened up again to reveal Shockwave.

Normal POV

"Sorry I kept you waiting. It seems like I have more people to experiment with as well" stated Shockwave as Grimlock looked up at him and then at Flashdeath. "Flashdeath? Why are you experimented on your own, much more a powerful warrior as her?" questioned Grimlock

"She went against Lord Megatron's orders to destroy the youth sector. Now she is mine to experiment for a while" said Shockwave grabbing the same tools as before when another bot that was captured yelled out "Of course she would go against it. Everyone knows all femme's have a program in them to care for young" said Swoop. "We know, it just sucks to be her" he answered. "You said you were going to experiment with her for only a while. What will you do with her after your done?" asked Grimlock. "Simple she would be a breeding factory to give us more cons until the day she off-lines. Now enough talk. It's time to begin" spoke Shockwave tearing into Flashdeath's chest as she screamed in pain.

Later on

Walking out the lab with a proud smirk on his face was Shockwave as he finally accomplished what he set out to do. Inside the lab was Flashdeath on a berth chained by energized cuffs as she looked a lot different than before. She was now a little taller than before but more bulky and still maintaining a feminine form. Her colors were now orange, gray, and few spots that were black. As most of her original parts were removed, so was her Decepticon symbol.

Seeing that Shockwave has left she looked to back at the group of captured Autobots that had been here as long as she has. Shockwave has turned them into some kind of Dinobot as he would like to call it. Now that Shockwave has finally left it gave her the amount of time to free herself but that also came with a problem.

"Grimlock" she started. "I've been gathering a set of spare parts without Shockwave noticing and created this" she said as Grimlock looked at her from his chained up position and saw her holding in her hand metal sphere. Using what energy she had left she flicked it up to him lodging it between is neck gears. "It will release a small pulse disabling your binds only for a few seconds when you press down on it. More than enough time to escape" she said

"And why are you giving this to me and not using it yourself" he declared. "If I used it to try and escape it would be no point as I don't have the energon to do such a thing. The experiments involving the try and error made me so weak that I wouldn't even have the strength to exit that door. He hasn't messed up much on you and your squad so you still have much of your energon in you. I'll be stuck here for my fate. The least I can do is free all of you to give Shockwave as massive glitch and maybe you can try to save the sparklings" she started as Grimlock and his group looked at her in wide eyed.

"You are willing to do that for your enemies" stated Grimlock. "I can't allow them to destroy sparklings. Those sparklings are innocent. But this is as much as I can do to prevent it. Now when Shockwave comes and grabs me that will be your chance to escape. Knowing him he will be the first in line to have a go at me to fill me up with sparklings. When he does use that chance. He will be too busy having his full for me to even care that you have escaped" she finished as the doors reopened for Shockwave to come walking in.

"It's time to get your breeding process started and Megatron in his last orders gave me permission to go first" he said walking to the berth she was laid out on. "Last orders?" she questioned

"Oh yeah, since you have been in here you didn't know of Megatron's demise by Optimus Prime's hand. So with him gone Starscream has assumed command. While Starscream has been making a mess of thing he still wants to go with Megatron last idea with the sparklings demise. But don't worry too much about that. We have other things to attend to" he finished as he started rolling Flashdeath's berth towards the exit as she released a small whimper.

Seeing enough Grimlock squeezed to ball with his neck activating a small pulse which released the energon cuffs on his body. Jumping off the berth before they could lock on again he started glowing with a orange energy facing a stunned Shockwave and Flashdeath. Transforming before them he turned into a large T-rex releasing a roar. Stepping forward he bit down on Shockwave's arm and threw him through a wall. While keeping his arm in his jaws, Shockwave's body flew out the building and down an extremely high fall. Staying in his form he started releasing his comrades with his jaws before transforming back to his regular form. Walking up to Flashdeath he ripped off all her cuffs before helping her sit up as she looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked. "You helped us and we are not going to leave you to such a fate anyways" he answered. "Swoop go get us a drop-ship. Snarl, Slag get us some energon from the storages. Sludge you are with me to clear the way of anyone stupid enough to get in our way and harm Fox" he ordered as Swoop spoke up. "Fox?"

"It is Flashdeath new designation. She is now an Autobot and under my command" he answered as she looked up at him. "When did these changes happen?" she asked confused. "Now and you are in position to argue. Or do you still want to accept that original fate of Decepticon hands" he said as she shook her head no.

"I'm good no complaints here boss" she answered as Grimlock picked her up easily in the cradling position with his left hand as his shield activated on the same arm covering her and his right arm held a large sword. "Time to wreck some cons" he spoke as Sludge easily the same size as him walked passed him and smashed open a door for them to exit as Grimlock, Snarl, and Slag followed. Swoop using Shockwave's made exit jumped out and transformed into the skies. Slag and Snarl once out want a different way through the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.

This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.

I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.

**Story Start**

The Decepticons were running all around the area in fear as Sludge was moving across the corroder smashing everything in his path with his large fist. Some cons were cowering in fear at his large size leaving them easy pickings for his fist. Grimlock holding Fox followed behind him in an easy paste stabbing at any cons he forgot to kill when his comm went off.

:Grimlock this is Snarl. We have the energon and on the way to the landing pads:

:Understood we will meet you there:

:Swoop what is the status of the transport?:

:I'm at it right now but may need some help taking out the cons around it:

:Hold on we will be there soon: finished Grimlock

"Sludge! Pick it up now" he yelled as Sludge smirked. "Consider it down!" he yelled running and now smashing everything in his way which often left the Decepticons smashed into the floor and ground as Grimlock followed behind him.

**In the throne of a Decepticon Base**

"What's going on" roared at Starscream standing up from his chair. "The femme has escape with Grimlock and his squad" spoke one of them making glare in anger.

"Get the other seekers and any other aerial bot out there after her. I want her back. Alive." he ordered as the con ran out through a side door only for the main doors to explode open with a figure walking through them.

"Having trouble Starscream" said a voice as Starscream looked at him in shock. "No you are dead!" he shouted.

"But I'm not. Megatron has returned and it's time to teach you a lesson" spoke Megatron walking over to him

**With Swoop**

Swoop was flying over a transport attacking at any Decepticons that came to close to it. Dodging out of the way from a round and doing a barrel roll away from another he swooped down and grab a con in his long beak before snapping it closed. Splitting in half the Decepticon fell towards the ground but off lined before even coming close to the ground. Swoop was about the make another pass for the cons before the doors behind them exploded opened with Sludge busting out and smashing two cons with his fist. Before the last con could fire at him Grimlock went past him with a quick swipe of his sword freezing him in place. As Sludge was walking by the froze con him heavy footsteps caused the con to finally move. Only for it to spilt down the middle. Stepping into the large transport Grimlock prepared the onboard energon equipment transfer for Fox as he called out orders.

"Swoop get in here and pilot this thing. Sludge stay on guard" he yelled

:Snarl, where are you with that energon: he commed in as Snarl and Slag came running in from the ruined door with energon cubes strapped to their back. "Hurry up and get onboard" roared Grimlock as Sludge stepped back to get onboard and the other two followed him in.

"Alright it's time to get this show started" called out Swoop piloting the transport into the air toward Youth Sector.

As the transport flew through the air Grimlock stood over Fox's form holding a tube. Snarl and Slag had put the last energon cube in the storage banks allowing the tube to full up with energon. Placing the tube on Fox's chassis it allowed energon to pour into her systems repairing and powering up more of her systems.

"Arugh" muttered Fox slowly sitting up as she started gaining more of her strength. "We have to hurry this up. They will attack the youth sector soon" she said in a worried tone as Snarl placed her hand on her shoulder to prevent her from moving too much.

"You can't do much until your energon tanks are full. Give it a few more minutes" spoke Snarl as he too was worried about getting their in time. She released a soft growl before laying her back against the wall and waited.

The minute her tanks were full she ripped off the tube from her chassis and jumped off the plane ignoring Grimlock's call of telling her to stop. In free decent she transformed in mid-air to her plane mode (which would be a more armored version of an F-22) and jetting into the sky at a high speed.

"Dammit Snarl take the flight controls and speed this up. Swoop fly after her" ordered Grimlock

**Flying over Cybertron**

Flying at a fast paste ignoring all the scenery she slowly sensed on her radar Decepticon signals approaching her fast. "Seekers" she growled as on her radar Ramjet, Skywarp, Thrust, Thundercracker, and Dirge along with a few other cons appeared on her tail. Turning on her weapon systems missile pods appeared on her back turning around and fired a barrage of missiles at them before she toke a nose dive.

Dodging the missiles fired at them Skywarp released a growl in anger. "Damn femme. After her, we need her alive" he roared following her in a nose dive while dodging and firing back at her. Piloting down through the landscape of Cybertron she was performing many tricks and aerobatics while heading closer to the youth section. While getting close to it she managed to have gained a massive lead on them enough to activate her turbo flying as fast as she could to the youth sector.

Approaching the massive building she saw all the Autobot guards' offline with the Decepticons approaching the building. On her bottom a cannon had appeared and took aim at the front line of Decepticons and fired a blast. As they were distracted for a bit she came in close before transforming back to her regular form in a slide and had her arm transform in a medium size cannon. Firing at the Decepticons she had a pair of tiger claws form on her left wrist allowing her to slash at them as well.

"I will not allow you to harm the sparklings" she yelled as her optics brightens a bit in anger. Landing around her and transforming were Skywarp with his seekers. "Give up femme. You are on your own right now. Do so without a fight and we'll take you in with only a few dents and scratches" stated Skywarp with amusement in his voice as the others laugh

"I would rather be offline then to just give up and let you destroy those sparklings" she shouted firing a shot into his chassis making him stagger as she charged forward with her left hand slashing at any enemy in sight. Thundercracker was about to get the jump on her only for a round to smash into his side.

Jumping into the fray Swoop came flying down, transforming with claws out, and slashing and blasting at everything moving around him along with Fox. The two had transformed into their Dino form, from time to time while fighting making it a bit hard to take down fast moving targets but they got their hits in from time to time before Ramjet caught Fox with a blast to her side sending her flying in front of the damaged youth sector door.

Standing up with shaky legs as energon was leaking from multiple wounds with the most coming from the side she glared at the Decepticons approaching her as Swoop jumped to her side. "I...I won't give up that easy" she glared hard at them only for a large transport to crash into the group of Decepticons. The Decepticons crowded around the wreckage as a piece of metal was flung into one con crushing him.

"Grimlock Destroy!" yelled a voice as a large T-rex came stomping out smashing and chomping at cons left and right. Snarl and Sludge came stomping out in their regular mech forms destroying cons left and right. Snarl with his sword and Sludge with his large fist. Slag came running out in a charge in his Dinobot form as Ramjet toke on his challenge. Ramjet ran at him with his shoulder out for a ram and hit smacked down at Slag armored head only for him to be sent flying back with three punchier wounds on his body.

"Ha! No one can take me on in a head on charge" boasted Slag proudly before charging at more nearby cons.

**From an nearby Transport**

Looking down at the battle not going the way it was supposed to go was Vortex and his group. Getting angry enough he looked back at his combatacons. "Let's go! We are forming Bruticus" he called out before jumping out the transport followed by the others. In a rapid movement they all transformed to make a single mech before they hit the ground. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him as he yelled "Bruticus Online".

He toke a step forward toward Grimlock only for Fox in her Dino-form to latch on his shoulder from the back and bite into his neck. Slag taking this chance rammed into one of his legs causing him to drop to his knees as Grimlock breathes fire at his chest, Swoop fire at him from above, Snarl stabbed into his down leg, and Sludge gripped onto his back to keep him held down.

Releasing a roar in pain and anger he smashed his elbow into Sludge chest sending him to the ground, smacking both Fox and Swoop away and off of him, and kicked Snarl away. Grabbing Grimlock by the jaws he went into a wrestle with him.

**With Fox**

Back in her regular form she was on her back looking at the wrecked Youth Sector. The last attack she did she gave it her all and now had nothing left. She was trying to find some strength or will deep inside of her to get up and continue fighting. For the future of the sparklings!

**Far away in a Unknown location**

In a field guarded by a lot of Autobots was the Allspark as it was glowing bright before in a massive burst energy shot off a large amount of it into the ground and headed off in a random direction confusing everyone there.

**Back to Fox**

The group still having their battle saw a large burst of energy smack into the Youth Sector making it glow bright. Everyone watched it in silence before they saw the building stop glowing. Slowly the building transform and rise a bit off the ground as the front doors opened up with large cables shooting out wrapping around Fox and pulled her inside with amazing speed. Grimlock and his squad saw this and rushed to go save her only to fall to the same fate. As the cons watched the building transform they saw it start to take shape before noticing it was turning into a ship of a similar structure of the Ark but black in color and narrow/long shaped.

"Fire at it" roared Skywarp as they did as ordered only doing a minimum amount of damage as it finished transforming. It engines started to ignite and take off into space. Skywarp fired upon it with his seekers for as long as they could through flying before it warped away. "Frag. Lord Starscream is not going to be please about this" he muttered.

"It doesn't matter if he will be pleased with this or not but that I'm am highly disappointed in this" said a voice as everyone turned to the person. "Lord Megatron!" spoke a surprised Thundercracker

**Above unknown planet (Let's just say it. Earth)**

Appearing above the planet from the warp the ship came into orbit before entering the atmosphere. Once entering the ship maintain a high attitude above the clouds before a cloak came up camouflaging the ship from all beings on the planet.

**Inside the ship**

Slowly coming online Fox slowly got up from the floor to see she was on a ruined bridge of some sort. Looking around she saw multiple chairs and panels sparking before coming across what looked like a good condition Captain's chair. Limping over to it and looking at the panel on the arm rest she pressed a button which opened the covers to the main window for her to look at a bright sun and strange white puffy substances.

"Beautiful" she muttered


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Story Start**

_'This is nothing like Cybertron. While I can't compare the beauty of these two planets they are still both amazing in their own way. The place has a shine to it that I never saw before'_ thought Fox before sparks came off her wounds making her gasp in pain for a bit.

"I got to find a means to repair myself before finding the others" she muttered before she saw and felt the ship start to tip down towards the ground.

"Not good" she yelled grabbing onto the chair to with all her might as the ship took a nose dive. She watched as it came from the clouds and over a large mass of liquid. It continued to descend before it came across a cliff that was at the edge of the liquid. "This is the end" she muttered before instead of the ship smashing into the cliff in an explosion, it pushed through and into the cliff forming a massive cave. Once the ship came to a shaky stop the ship gave a small shake as the Allspark energy came warping out of it transforming it again. She watched as the inside change again to show that the ship now resembled a base before it stopped.

"I can't take much of these sudden changes anymore. I'm seconds from glitching now" she muttered before limping her way out of the bridge, now a large lounging and down the hall. Walking along the halls she looked at the signs that were posted on the wall for directions until coming across a door that gained her attention. "The main operational center" she spoke before walking into the room.

Entering the room she saw four large computers and a projection board which activated the minute she stepped in. Limping over to the computers she looked at each one of them to find out they were data storages. A computer contained a massive information on weaponry, another medical, one was on technology, and last was one was battle training. Plugging in one of her wires into the medical computer she looked through the information and see if she could download it with when some errors appeared.

'I can probably only download a bit of data at a time. It would maybe be easier to do if I wasn't so badly damaged and changed' she thought before downloading enough information to take care of her serious injuries. Once doing so she limped out the room and continued down the hall to the next rooms.

"Energon room" she spoke before tapping the panel on the wall making the door open up to reveal a large amount of huge energon cubes in piles and a larger canister of liquid energon. "I'm not going to run out of that anytime soon" she muttered in a bit of shock before moving on to the room she was looking for. The repair/medical room. Opening the door she saw large piles of Cybertron metals with other pieces that she would need to repair herself along with a few berths. But the main things that stood out were the mechs lying on the berths getting repaired as much as they could with each other.

"Fox!" shouted Grimlock helping her to a spare berth. Once he had helped her on the berth he started to help repair her as much as he could as she explained what she found out so far.

**An Hour Later**

Walking out of the room with no more serious wounds, but still having small wounds here and there, and enough damage to have her weapon systems disabled while everyone didn't they walked back down the hall while she was sulking a bit. "I can't blow stuff up now" she muttered as Swoop laughed at her before stopping in place as a blue light made a trail on the ground leading them deeper into the ship now base

"Well we really got nothing to lose" spoke Grimlock moving forward while fox muttered "Except my spark" before following him along the trail that lead to a large pair of doors. "Why do I feel like the minute he opens these doors I'm going to wish I was offlined" she said as the doors were opened and they stepped into the pitch black large room. In a quick flash the lights snapped on blurring their optics a bit before they refocused on a shocking sight. Tons of sparklings were looking at them with bright optics from either the large blue energon pool they were in or from blue energon pods. Above them was a large blue glowing ball sending down rays of energon on them.

"Femme Carrier" they all chirped at them or more specially her. "Oh no. No, no, no, no way. Don't even think about it" she warned as they all at once sent signals to bond with her making her glitch and fall on her back.

"Wow, you don't see that every day" spoke Slag as Grimlock released a sign in frustration

**Near Earth**

Not far from the ship/base location was no other than the Allspark floating into orbit after being sent into space by the Autobots to protect it from the Decepticons. While heading towards land a spark shot out and smacked into the base racing through all its systems before landing in Fox making her grasp in breathe as all her injuries healed up and her optics turned from red to green. Slowly standing up to look at the sparklings and Grimlock's squad she notice them all just staring at her. Running a quick scan of her systems she found out she was back to 100 percent and another shocking thing. She now had a bond with each and every one of the sparklings. It was kind of strange since it would push a normal mech or femme way too far to handle but she could. Doing a quick scans on them she found out that they can't live outside this area without the proper care and maintenance. The large energon orb above them while keeping them all alive, keeps them as sparklings until the care is given.

"I really hate you for opening that door" she glared at Grimlock as he walked over to her in help her stand. "That was Allspark energy racing through you. The Primes must have done this for a reason" he spoke letting her go. She walked over to the pool of energon and kneels down in front of it. Opening up her chassis so they can see her spark and grabbing only seven of the sparklings one at a time, she gently placed them inside as wires came out and connected to them giving them the care they needed before she closed her chassis. Once finished she decided to open up a comm. link with all the other sparklings.

:Don't worry once I give them the care they need I will come back and do the same for the rest of you until you are all moving about on your own: she responded as they gave her back clicks of joy. Walking out a big sluggish she immediately felt the effects of taking care of seven sparklings inside of her. She looked toward Grimlock as he was the leader here.

"Most of my unnecessary systems including my weapons system have been shut down in order to take care of them. I feel like I am the breeding factory that Megatron and Shockwave planned. But with this I can give them a chance they rightfully deserve. I'm in your care as I will need your help now more than ever" she spoke as he looked down at her.

"I will take care of you with my life. We will help raise these younglings and they can help fight off this war when old enough. We can repopulate our race here as well. You will take care of the youngling and we will take care of any threats" he spoke as she nodded accepting the terms. Little that they know Grimlock had just accepted the role of Mech creator in the eyes of the sparklings, but they will soon find out.

**Years Later**

Over the years Fox experienced something she wouldn't wish upon anyone. Well maybe on Megatron and Shockwave. She gave birth almost on her own as everyone else was either scared off or confused, taught the sparklings while they were young, watched as they grew into what the dominate race of this planet they watched called humans turn into teenagers, and did the whole process all over again. None of the sparklings were full grown mechs and femmes yet either. The earliest were at least young adults.

Sitting down in the chair in the main headquarters was Fox as she looked at the main screen with Grimlock as they were monitoring the planet. Over the years they saw how the humans advanced rapidly in technology in ways they didn't know how. They made mechanics so similar to their kind which made things easier for her sparklings to find an alt mode to blend in if needed. They also invented something called the internet which made gathering information on them a whole lot easier.

_(Quick break to make things easier)_

_- For the Sparklings. To tell their age difference they would be define by generation. Generation 1 would be the oldest of the 'kids'. Everything in between those and the newborns would Generation 2. Newborns could be called that or Generation 3 if you would like._

**Return to story**

Feeling a few kicks in her chamber made her winced in pain before two of her generation 1 came to her side in worry making her smile at them. "I'm fine Slickroad, Endroad". Slickroad was now the same height as her with mostly green with spots of blue for colors, and had a similar body structure of the Autobot Sideswipe. A bot she had fought many times with his brother Sunstreaker. It came no surprise to her that his alt form was an Ascari A10 which was a pretty fast car. Endroad on the other hand was a lot bigger than her now. He had a bulky form that was black with his alt vehicle being a Bradley. "It's just the sparklings kicking around a bit" she answered as Grimlock chuckled at her

"A large cybertronian signal is on a direct course for our base" called out the generation 1 bot Slipshock who was only a little smaller than Slickroad with blue paint, and 2009 Nissan GT-R for a Alt mode.

"Put on automated defensive systems and shot it down if it gets too close. Endroad, gather everyone and protect the sparklings. The 2nd gen. will not be fighting. Slickroad, Slipshock help Fox to the sparklings" ordered Grimlock making everyone scurry around. Slipshock ran over to Fox picking her up bridal style and carefully walked out with Slickroad rolling around providing protection.

**Outside the base**

A large fireball was speeding down towards the ground at a rapid paste before in a burst of wind it cleared to view a fighter jet. Massive guns and missiles appeared from the ground and onlined aiming at it, before sending a massive amount of fire power at the plane. It saw the firepower heading for it so it started to duck and dodge through all the firepower while still heading for the ground. Managing to avoid most of the fire it smacked into the ground transforming.

**With Fox**

While moving carefully through the halls the base was rocketed by the impact making them stop to gain balance before a large rock from the ceiling crash through directly in front of them. Slickroad rolled in front of them taking out red hot molting whips, one for each arm, and faced it in before slicing away through it. Slipshock gently placed her on the ground before having his right arm morph into a cannon and pulled out a blue electricity charged axe with his left hand and helped out as well.

:Twins come to our position now. Femme carrier is stuck: comm in Slickroad

:Annihilator moving:

:Eliminator on the way:

Within a minute they saw two tanks, one black and the other tan, coming to a stop behind Fox they both transformed into massive mechs even bigger than Endroad armed to the teeth with weapons aiming at the rubble in the way.

"Let's do this" roared the tan tank in smashing the rock away.

**On top of Base**

"Starscream, has arrived. I know there must be Autobots nearby" the mech yelled looking around before Slag came charging out in his Dinoform at him making him dodge.

"Well here is one but where are the others" he smirked before bashed hard in the head by Grimlock's shield causing him to fly in the air. Once in the air the turrets started firing at him again causing him to flee.

"Screamer was always a coward" laughed Slag as Grimlock growled in rage. "He now knows our base is located somewhere around here. It was a test to he will be back later".

"What! So he just now come back anytime he wants and we don't even know where he will be located either" roared Slag as Grimlock nodded


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Story Start**

"Did you receive any other signals from Decepticons or Autobots on this planet" asked Grimlock entering the command center to see Swoop there. "From the scans one Autobot landing not too long ago and there are already a large amount of Decepticons on and around the planet. They are searching for the Allspark which is my guess" he answered making him think for a bit before speaking

"Do you know where the Allspark is?" he asked he nodded. "Yes, I found it not too long ago but since it is so well hidden on this planet and so well guarded by the humans on this planet we can't go after it normally without causing a incedent. he answered

"We will start training all of the young a little more harder now " he spoke as Swoop nodded

**Outside the Base**

In a clearing in the middle of a large forest a ramp came out for the first bot to come walking down and out be Grimlock. Looking around he scanned the area a bit before turning his Com link on.

:Slipshock, Slickroad. Recon the area. Annihilator, Eliminator set up a defensive position: he ordered as two cars speed down the ramp and toke off into the area. Following down the ramp were two tanks which went off in different directions and posting guard. Slowly coming down the ramp in her Dino alt mode was Fox with Endroad escorting her. Feeling the ground beneath her feet made her feel a bit of joy at all the wonders of this planet had before she laid down on the ground near Grimlock getting comfortable.

"Fox explain again a summary of all the Generation 1 bots" spoke Grimlock as Fox started talking. "Besides the five you saw here there are six other bots who are land types, seven ariel, and 3 colossus" she finished as he looked down at her. "Did you just say colossus?" he spoke as she nodded. "It was confirmed they were those types not too long ago. Endroad. Comm. link everyone of them to get down here. I will just recharge for a bit" she said before her optics went offlined as End road nodded. "It seems as if this area makes her feel peaceful and the sparklings is making her tired again" spoke Grimlock looking down at her before he heard reviving engines from the inside approach.

Coming down the ramp first was a white striker with a red cross sign on it followed by a heavy duty black with some red spots tow truck, a silver Zenvo St1, a orange _Koenigsegg CCX, a yellow _Audi RS 5 Coupe, and a brown Ford f 150 pickup truck. From another opening in the ground 5 jets toke off into the sky, a black-hawk, and an apache. Another large spot of the ground opened up for three large mechs to come walking out (one red, one white, and the last green) each a bit bigger than Grimlock. As they now all parked in front of Grimlock he started to speak.

"Now that you are all here I can start. A lot of decpticons have landed so I have to train you even harder to prepare you. The new aspiring medics will get a lot of practice with all of you as I'm going to crush you" he spoke cracking his knuckles as they all backed up a bit

**A few years later**

Over the years Grimlock proved to them that their training has been up to a new level as he train the generation 1 bots in their respective fields and started with a few generation 2 bots on their training. Grimlock also found out a lot about the secret Allspark power that was locked inside Fox. It gave her the power to do many things that only the Allspark was capable of doing like turning earth metal into cybertronian metal. Another thing that happened was Grimlock's transformation. She used the Allspark power and gave him another two transformations. One which was one he used all the time now which was transforming into a smaller version of himself which if she had to guess, the same size as Megatron and Optimus Prime. The other was an armored military PLS. A week ago Fox gave birth to a few more sparklings and was using this time to take a break.

They have learned they had set up base just outside a city called Mission City. Ironically this is not far from where the Allspark is located and where the Autobot that landed was located. Currently Fox was driving through the city in her alt mode which was a black with small parts being orange Ferrari 599 GTO. Next to her as her escorts where Slipshock and Slickroad. It was just one of those nights where she just enjoyed speeding on the road where practically no one was up before Slipshock picked up something on the scanner.

:Carrier. I'm picking up sounds of battle coming from the area around the human power plant: he Comm. linked. Sensing it too she replied it to Grimlock back at the base.

:Observe it only do not be notice or engage in a fight. Especially you Fox: responded Grimlock

:Acknowledged: responded the three before heading towards the battle. Reaching the area they transformed and watched as two bots battled it out which she recognized as Barricade and Bumblebee. They watched it drag on only for a few minutes before Bumblebee had won leaving Barricade to try and fix his wounds as he approached two humans for a conversion. Not long they took off which the three followed from a safe distance before an alert came in from the base to them.

**The Base**

The scanners and alerts blinked on and off red as they picked up something. Endroad at the bridge picked it up and relayed it to everyone through the comms. :We have four unknown cybertronian signals entering Earth around our location: he started as Grimlock responded back to everyone

:Everyone is on standby. It seems either the Autobots or the Decepticons are making their move. Flicker spy on the new group. Flashfox, Slipshock, Slickroad stay around in range of him as backup. Steeledge, Groundrock will join you three: he ordered as they went off. Steeledge having a silver Zenvo St1 for her alt mode and Groundrock having a brown Ford f 150 pickup truck for a alt mode linked up with them to watch Flicker a orange _Koenigsegg CCX spy on the now confirmed 5 Autobots._

_: This is Flicker. The five Autobots are Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Optimus Prime. They now have a method of getting a hold of the Allspark: he reported in to Grimlock_

_:Damn Prime. We will take the Allspark when they get attacked by the Decepticons which I'm sure they will be. Flicker pull back to Fox's group and all of you will be stationed around Hover Dam where the Allspark is located: he ordered_

_**Next Day**_

_They watched as they brought in a captured Bumblebee, the teens from before, soldiers, and a few other people into the base before an hour later they heard a heard a jet approach._

_:A Decepticon. It's Starscream! They are making their move now Grimlock: comm. in Fox as she watched him attack the power plants powering the dam._

_:We are mobilizing right now. Get the Allspark: he ordered as they waited a bit before they sensed a convoy with Bumblebee and the Allspark leave from the other side of the dam, from where they were._

_"Frag! Follow me" she ordered taking off as they followed her lead. Not long they followed them onto the highway where they had already linked up with the Autobots and Decepticons where behind the convoy. Getting off the highway they token a few "short cuts" and ended up going the wrong way of the highway dodging through the traffic heading directly for them._

_**With Sam and **_**Mikaela in Bumblebee**

They just watched Optimus Prime take on one of their chasers before they saw a few cars coming towards them in a rapid paste. "Oh shit Bumblebee. Up front!" he yelled as all the Autobots didn't know who they were or their fraction.

"Take out the greater threat first. The Decepticons" called out Fox as everyone responded with a rodger and drove past the Autobots much to their confusion. Reaching them they transformed and rammed into them causing a massive battle to take place while the Autobot and the soldiers escaped into the city.

**The City**

Fox was driving through the city before hearing a few explosions rang off with a jet fly low through the streets. Driving to where the explosions went off she transformed into her regular mode in a slide to see a tank firing at the Autobots. The tank stopped noticing her along with the Autobots. "Flashdeath" they all spoke

"It's Fox now" she declared along with showing a new symbol on her chest. It looked very similar to a Autobot sign but instead blue. Brawl the tank transformed to lash at her to which she ducked but was a bit sluggish due to the time of not training and got hit with a backhand sending her into a building. Getting up quickly she got hit in the back by a blast from Jazz with Ironhide and Ratchet following his charge behind him.

"Carrier!" came a roar as from the side Slickroad transformed in a jump with his whip wrapping around Jazz's arm and slamming him into a building. Slipshock coming from behind Brawl transformed taking out his axe and lopping off his arm in a leap. Shots came down the road with some hitting Ironhide and Ratchet forcing the two back as they saw a few bots shooting at them forcing them to take cover.

"Carrier! Leave now" called out Groundrock coming to her side and picking her up. He was a large mech leaning more on the size of Ironhide himself holding a large blaster in his hand. "Carrier!" spoke Jazz looking at the two while freeing himself of Slickroad's whip. Giving a nod she transformed into a Dino bot form much to the Autobots shock and toke off running down the road while the battle recommenced.

Groundrock turned to Brawl who was enraged at Slipshock and fired at his chest unleashing a powerful blast into the chest sending Brawl stumbling back some. Slipshock capitalizing on this slashed his axe at him tearing large parts off of him. Brawl roaring in pain and rage pulled his last arm to aim and fire a rocket at him for Slickroad to wrap a whip around the arm holding it in place. Turning on the heat he melted the section the whip was around forcing the arm to fall out.

"Damn you all" roared Brawl for a blur to appear on the roof of the building that was behind him for a orange mech to appear leaping off of it holding a wide double bladed sword. He looked very similar to Bumblebee except no wing like doors and his battle helmet was more similar to Prime's. Landing on Brawl's back he slammed his sword through his helm offlining him before pulling it back out and jumping off of Brawl.

"Good work Flicker. Our creator would be proud" stated Groundrock as Flicker just did a little bounce ready for more action. Turning to the Autobots they saw them moving away protecting the Allspark carried by a human boy from the attacking Decepticons before they saw a large menacing figure land not too far from them.

"I am **MEGATRON**" it roared in anger


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Story Start**

"Remember what Grimlock said. Attack him only when you are in large groups together. Keep your distance" called out Slipshock gaining Megatron's attention for a second when he saw Groundrock move.

Attacking first Groundrock fired a blast at him to which he dodged and smacked the weapon from out of his hands. Following it with a blast to his chest sending him crashing to the ground. Megatron walked up to them started speaking.

"I don't know what fraction you are part of but if you are with Grimlock or not crossing me was a bad mistake" he growled approaching Groundrock to finish him. As he brought up his blade to strike Slickroad wrapped one of his whips around the arm stopping him with a tug dragging him a bit forward while Slipshock and Flicker jumped at him with blades drawn.

With a growl he used his other clawed hand to swipe at the charging two smacking them back into a building leaving deep claw marks on their chassis. Straightening his held arm he fired a blast at Slickroad forcing him to release Megatron as he landed on the ground holding his now wounded chest.

"I don't have time for you pests. Where is the Allspark!" he roared as a blue peterbilt truck rolled from down the road and transformed. "Megatron!" it called out. "Prime!" roared Megatron before transforming into his jet alt and flew at him.

**With Fox**

Running along the streets she looked to the side to see explosions going off on the other side of the block. She caught a glimpse of the other side of the block of Starscream transforming and flying away with the boy running again not too much later holding the cube. Racing down the street in order to intercept him made a right to cut him off but was forced to continue on with a jump right over him when a missile almost hit her side. While running she turn back to see Starscream cruising behind her.

"Come here you wretched wrench!" he called out before being hit with a missile forcing him to break off of the chase. Pulling up in his previous place was a plane that looked like a bulkier Cybertronian version of an F-18 that was red with black tiger patterns on it.

"Carrier! Ariel squadron has arrived" he called out

"Take on all ariel bots with the others Redthunder" she replied before making a slide stop and going down the other way to get the boy as Redthunder speed up into the air after Starscream.

Running down the streets now towards the sounds of battle she came across Optimus Prime and Megatron fighting with the boy holding the cube very close. Not too far was Blackout slowly approaching. Stopping in a turn slide she gaining everyone's attention before slowly transforming.

"Flashdeath! This is where you went with all those sparklings" spoke Megatron. "The name is not Flashdeath. I'm no longer a Decepticon. It is now Fox after what you had, had done to me" she stated before being hit with a missile making her clutch her chassis in a crouch.

"It doesn't matter anymore traitor. You are still going to die anyways" spoke Blackout with his arm out from where the missile came from. "Carrier!" called out two enraged voices as from behind Blackout two mechs one tan and the other black equal to his size came charging into him. With an enraged snarls they fired blasts from their transformed arms, missiles and chain gun fire from their shoulders at him causing major damage. At his knees in pain Blackout turned to attack them only to find out he couldn't move his arm as a red whip was holding it back. From the roof where it was being held was no other than Slickroad with Slipshock and Flicker next to him.

Two forms jumped over them and landing down on the ground in front of Blackout to reveal it to be a battled scarred Groundrock and a silver femme having tiger claws on it being no other than Steeledge. Groundrock fired a blast taking out Blackout's left leg while Steeledge jumped on his chassis clawing away at him.

"Arhhhh!" roared Blackout in pain as the two large mechs from before reached him. Grabbing his shoulders they slammed him down on the ground as everyone jumped down and started tearing him apart, limb by limb before Flicker stabbed his blade into his spark chamber. "That's what you get for harming our carrier" glared Steeledge crossing her arms and looking down at the offlined bot.

"Carrier?" spoke Megatron trying to piece everything together before it came to him. Turning to look at Fox with a glare he started speaking. "The ship full of sparklings. You somehow formed a bond with them and raised them. They are your sparklings!" he roared before footsteps came from behind her.

"I may have given birth and raised them at the start. But someone else trained them" she stated coming to her feet. "I trained them" spoke no other than Grimlock holding a sword and a large orange energy shield with Endroad next to him on his left and on the right was a large white with a red cross mech the same size as Endroad.

"Grimlock" spoke Optimus Prime looking at him in shock. Megatron growling in anger at seeing him and use Optimus's shock at a chance to grab the cube only for Optimus to act quickly and trip him. On the floor he crawled toward Sam as he quickly acted and ram the Allspark into Megatron's spark.

"No!" called out Fox, Optimus, and Grimlock but only Flashfox ran to stop it. Once she got in distance the energy that was going into Megatron shot out his back being absorbed into her. Screaming in pain as the Allspark combined into the Allspark energy locked away along with combining with her spark. Once the Allspark was gone from Sam's hands, through Megatron, and fully inside of Fox Megatron gave a few gurgles clutching for his spark chamber before following down being offlined. Fox was holding her chest as sparks came out all over her before she fell down on the ground.

Optimus walked over to her only for Grimlock to use his shield to smack Optimus back into a building. "Stay away from her" he spoke before looking down at her as she reached up to grab her with her optics flickering on and off. Placing his weapons on his back he bent down and picked her up bridle style. Once having her secured in his arms he looked back at Optimus.

"Optimus, understand I don't want the destruction of our race neither this race but I will do anything to insure our race survives. Everyone move out!" called Grimlock transforming in a gray and orange PLS with Fox locked securely on top and drove off. Following behind him were the others transforming and driving after him. Not long after them leaving Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee came rolling in with the US soldiers."Prime!" called out Jazz watching as he stood up. Once everyone came together Prime started to speak.

"New discoveries have come into light" he stated looking at his old and new group. "Who was person that got hit with the Allspark and that one called Grimlock?" asked Sam

"Grimlock is an Autobot like us. He is a more brutal then others, an amazing leader, and is as strong as myself. Back on Cybertron he didn't agree with a lot of my choices. As for the femme" he started before Sam stopped. "Wait femme? What is that?" he asked

"A femme would be a female in the terms of our race. Her name was Flashdeath when she was a Decepticon and when Megatron ordered the extermination of the youth sector she opposed him" he started but stopped seeing their confused faces. "It's the building containing sparklings or in human terms babies" he explained gaining gasps

"It is natural for femme's to be against the killing of sparklings. It's encoded in them. When she opposed him he declared her a traitor and locked her up for experiments to be token on her. One was the fox she is able to turn into. She managed to break free and attacking the opposing force trying to destroy the Youth Sector. It ended up with the Allspark sending its energy to Youth Sector transforming it into a ship saving her and the Sparklings by sending them off to space.

My guess is the Allspark gave her the energy to form bonds with all the sparklings in the ship. Since she said she gave birth to them then they had to be in a special place that keeps them alive until she accepts them into her body to give them the nurturing they need to survive. Leaving the Decepticons she turned her designation from Flashdeath to Fox. I don't know how she met Grimlock but now the Allspark is now a part of her" he finished

"How much of a threat do they pose?" asked Lennox. "With Grimlock in charge they are a major threat but not to humans or us. Grimlock wants to make sure our race survives and with Fox with him it will happen"

"So wait. We just going to let them go" asked Jazz. "We have no choice. We have to get repaired before we go after them and we don't know where they are stationed at" spoke Prime as everyone agreed.

**Ship/Base over the past week**

In the medical ward lying on a berth was Fox as the medical bot that was with Grimlock called Regen was working on her with the other bots that had to get fixed waiting on separate berths. He had to repair all her regular damages and add more parts and metals to her as time went on. When he was finally finished with her we rushed to the next bot.

**After the Week**

Fox could be seen walking down the halls toward the sparkling Chambers with Grimlock. She had a bit more size to her than before as her spark fused with the Allspark. She became the new Allspark gaining powers the cube had and enlarged her chassis a bit to allow her to carry more sparklings. Entering she looked at the large pool containing sparklings. Walking towards it she took a knee near it before her chassis opened up to show her new spark which was now a shiny orb with cybertronian symbols over it. Slowly the sparklings climbed over to her and connected to her open ports. Once she was finished she stood up closing her chassis as she now held ten sparklings in her.

"Do you feel any drain for holding them" spoke Grimlock as she shook her helm no. "The Allspark power is giving me the energy needed to take care of them. I feel fine" she said looking up at him. Over the years you could say she had fallen for him not that she would ever tell him. Walking out of the chamber once giving the other sparklings their good byes she walked out of the base transforming into her car alt mode and drove off with Slickroad, Steeledge, and Slipshock as her escorts. Once getting on the high way she took like a speed demon much to the other three shocks.

"Carrier!" the three shouted in shock before chasing after her. "Come on you three must live a little" she called out as the three speed up and were by her side now.

"It's not that. It's just that you are carrying sparklings after all" spoke Steeledge. "Don't worry they are fine" she stated before they picked up Cybertronian signals on their radar.

"For now they are" said Slickroad


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Story Start**

_'As much as like to take them on, I now holding 10 extra lives besides my own. I need a quick escape. I guess it's time to call in the big guy' _thought Fox driving through traffic at high speeds.

:Lastride this is Fox. I need immediate extraction: she transmitted

**At the Base**

In a dark area aboard the ship a pair of large green optics activated. "Lastride online"

**Back on the Highway**

"Slickroad what faction are they from" asked Steeledge dodging out of the way of a bus. Slickroad zooming in spotted a black and white mustang that was a police cruiser, a dark blue pickup, and a purple jeep.

"We have Decepticons approaching" yelled Slickroad as he dodged left away from a missile. Behind them the blue pickup did a partial transformation having it weapons out which started firing at them not caring about who got in the way.

"With this much destruction it is only a matter of time before the Autobots get here. This chase is not putting us in the humans favor as we are causing more damage and harm then any good" said Steeledge

"Permission to engage" called out Slipshock making the group go silent before Fox spoke up.

"As much as I don't want to be involve with these humans, I don't want to be on their bad side because a round from us hit one of them by an accident. We need to get to a secluded place before we do anything. Round up any forces of ours nearby for support. We will take the dirt roads away from them" she ordered speeding up a bit toward the exit and driving out of the heavily population areas with the others following.

Once they were on a dirt road Flashfox pulled off it into a more secluded area before stopping to transform into her regular form. In a slide Steeledge, Slickroad, and Slipshock did a jump transforming and aimed their weapons at the incoming Decepticons. Transforming in a roll to stop in front of them was the Decepticons with their glowing red optics one which she recognized as Barricade.

"Why did you attack me" glared Fox as Barricade spoke up assuming leadership role. "We don't necessary want to harm but you need to come with us. You are the Allspark and the creator of a growing force. With that kind of power no one will oppose us and the Autobots would be finished for good" he answered

"Well here is the problem with that. You are assuming I will just go with you willingly without a fight. You must be wrong in the helm" she answered as she pulled out a miniature version of Grimlock's shield from her back and attached it to her left arm. It powered up before a large blue energy shield turned on.

"Oh no I'm working perfectly fine. I know that you are carrying sparklings and there is no way you will fight with them and pose the risk of damage" smirked Barricade as Fox toke a step back in shock.

"Well she may not fight but we will gladly" said Slickroad charging up his whips to attack as Barricade and the other two Decepticons laughed at him.

"You are just a youngling. Without your numbers you don't pose as much of a threat to a grown mech. I know even now it must be killing Fox inside to know she is sending her young into battle as she can't fight herself. All femme's don't want their young fighting until they are fully grown. But with the way it is now she doesn't have a choice" he said as she looked down a bit before looking up to hear a loud road of an engine with everyone else. A large white Russian Antonov 225 was flying over head with three fighter jet escorts.

Seeing his cue Slipshock blasted at the floor in front of the Decepticons making them cover as the four of them transformed and toke off. "After them" roared Barricade as they transformed after them.

Fox had started off driving in a perfectly straight line in high speeds with the others following as the large jet aligned with them from above and started slowing down.

"Lastride aligning for pick up" called out a large, deep, and brutal voice from the large plane as it started descending down in front of them.

:Redthunder, Skycracker, Thunderblaze provide cover fire: she com in as the heavily built red and black F-18 came around and fired at the Decepticons chasing them. Following his lead a heavily built white F-22 and a heavily built blue F-35 followed descended down firing as well forcing the Decepticons away from them. Once Lastride was close enough to the ground his back opened up for them to drive in. In groups of two, side by side they sped up into the plane before the ramp closed up and the plane started to gain speed along with attitude. As the plane started reaching the clouds the three jets broke off their attack and followed after Lastride into the clouds.

"Why were Decepticons in this area? They are getting closer to our base" spoke Slipshock. "A very good guess would be me" spoke up Fox as an explosion went off outside rocketing the plane. Transforming they held onto the walls as the plane was rocketed with more explosions before Lastride spoke up.

"Lastride's under attack. Taking evasion measures" he spoke as from the outside gunfire and missiles were sent from the ground at them. Lastride with his escorts were spinning through the gunfire avoiding them before they sensed a signal from behind them.

"It's Starscream" called out Redthunder seeing him dodging through the gunfire after them.

:This is Grimlock, we are on our way to your position. Hold on: he com in

:Redthunder, Skycracker, and Thunderblaze take on Starscream until Lastride weapon systems come online: com in Fox as the three broke off leaving Starscream to chase after Lastride. Lastride had sections of his wings and body start to bulge out to form weapon systems.

"Heh your too late" laughed out Starscream shooting a trio of missiles at him only for him to shoot out a line of flares. The missiles due to the other gunfire and the flares missed him completely hitting the flares and exploding. Before he could fire again the three came back behind him and started firing upon him.

"Damn you pests" growled out Starscream dodging the fire while still tailing Lastride. Lastride had gun turrets on the wings and sides of the body along with missile pods. They turned around a bit to show they were active before they locked onto Starscream.

"Frag" spoke Starscream as the three jets following him sped past him until they were in front of Lastride who unloaded on him.

On the ground

Following the planes from the ground were a group of Decepticons firing at them. As they were going to continue on into the tree line the first car was sliced in half by a glowing red hot sword. Seeing this the others stopped and transformed to see no other than Grimlock with his group behind him. "Going after her was a bad and your last mistake" he said as 2 C-130 came behind the Decepticons and transformed into two giant size bots.

Heading towards the battle

Leading a convoy towards the battle was Optimus Prime followed by Bumblebee, Rachet, Jazz, and Ironhide. Behind them was U.S. military vehicles with Captain Lennox in charge.

"Autobots take out the Decepticons, disable the others only if they attack you" ordered Optimus Prime transforming into the battlegrounds and whipping out his rifle as the others followed his example.

In the sky

Lastride sent Starscream packing with multiple wounds but he sustain some of his own. He was barely holding it up in the sky before another missile hit him from the side. "Frag, Lastride will let you out close to the ground" he growled to his occupants. Inside of him Fox transformed into her fox form as she with the others waited for the hatch to open. After a minute or two the hatch opened so they can see the ground getting closer. Once getting close enough to the ground they jumped off landing on the ground in a slide.

"Well that was an amazing landing" spoke Steeledge wiping the dirt off her arms. Fox transformed back to her regular form to wipe off the dirt from herself when three Decepticons came jumping out the trees pinning them. Two of them were pinning down Slipshock and Slickroad while a large yellow Decepticon pinned down both Flashfox and Steeledge.

"Femme's. All mine" he growled breathing heavily upon as he bring his face close to them. "Stay away from us" growled out Fox trying to break away from him with Steeledge. Steeledge managed to get one arm free which she used to stab into his arms serving wires and parts causing sparks to fly out. Growling out in pain he through her to the side making her roll across the side before she stopped herself in the crouching position. Looking she managed to bring her arms up in time to catch Fox who was thrown at her.

"I will break you both" he growled walking towards them. Seeing the mech approach the two with ill intentions Slipshock managed to whip his battle axe slicing the Decepticon holding him down across the chassis. Finally getting some space he moved to step in front of the femme's in a guarding position.

"I won't let you touch them" he roared as the mech laughed at him. He moved to make another step towards them before stopping in shock as a red glowing blade came out from his chest. With a mighty tugged he was pulled back and slammed to the ground to reveal the person causing this was no other than Optimus Prime. From the side they saw Ironhide taking care of the other Decepticon and Jazz helping Slipshock taking care of the last one.

Hearing footsteps to the side they saw Ratchet and Bumblebee running to them. Looking at them in shock she watched as Bumblebee held out his hand. "You alright" he spoke in different voices as she nodded grabbing his hand as he helped her up.

"Why did you save us?" she asked as she watched Ratchet and Optimus Prime walk towards her. "You are no longer our enemy but are now serving a noble cause. We want to extend you and everyone in your group an invitation to join the Autobots" spoke Optimus Prime before Grimlock with his group appearing now in of him.

Grimlock walked up to Optimus Prime with his shield and sword out while Prime pulled out both of his blades.

"Wait!" yelled Fox stopping them from charging at each other. "I see a good reason to join the Autobots but I can't leave Grimlock after all he has done for me. I could really use the Autobot's protection so the younglings can stop fighting until they are more grown. But" she started as she walked up to Grimlock

"Grimlock is a leader. Not a follower and won't follow me" answered Prime as Fox nodded. "There has to be a way for this to work" she muttered touching Grimlock's side when a white glow came off her hand and wrapped around Grimlock. When it disappeared Grimlock had took another change. Were he was orange and gray with a side red, he had his gray replaced with blue and his helm was similar to Optimus but his visor staid the same.

"Grimlock?" questioned Flashfox as he shook his head no. "I'm now Tartarus Prime" he spoke

"Oh boy" spoke Jazz in shock


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the transformers franchise. Neither the movies because if I did some bots who died wouldn't have period. I only own my Oc's.**

**This story is a fusion of the games Transformers War for Cybertron/ Fall of Cybertron, the Transformers movies, and a slight bit of Transformers Prime, with a twist to make it blend in. So if you haven't played the games or watched the movies there would be spoilers in this story for you.**

**I'm going to be using human time measurements until I learn the Cybertron ones.**

**Astrosecond: ****Half a Earth second**

**Breem: ****8 Earth Minutes**

**Deca Cycle: ****1 Earth Month**

**Groon: ****1 Earth Hour**

**Joor: ****6 Earth Hours**

**Klik: ****1.2 Earth Minutes**

**Nano-klik: ****1 Earth Second**

**Orn: ****1 Earth Week**

**Solar Cycle: ****1 Earth Day**

**Stellar Cycle: ****1 Earth Year**

**Vorn: ****Century - 100 Years which is 1 Year on Cybertron**

**Story Start**

"How can this be" spoke Ironhide clearly confused

"It must have been the will of the Primes" started Rachet gaining everyone's attention. "They know that Fox won't leave Grimlock's side but they knew she would need Autobot protection. In order to fix this, they made Grimlock a Prime so he would be equal in rank with Optimus. Also it gets stress off of Optimus. There was usually more than one Prime in command" he finished

Optimus Prime stared at the new Tartarus Prime for a minute while thinking this over. He would gain very powerful allies and his duties will now be spilt him. It will relieve a lot of pressure off of him.

"We would be happy to have you among the Autobots. With equal leadership to myself as well Tartarus Prime" he responded holding his hand out for a shake as the mech looked at him carefully along with weighing his options.

"I accept" he answered shaking his hand.

"Well now that we are all friends and all maybe we should take carrier back to the base where it's safe" said Slipshock

"Base?" questioned Jazz as the others smirked at the Autobots they just joined.

Base

The group had driven up to a two story building at a clearing. As they were approaching closer a ramp opened up for them to drive into the ground. After a small drive down the path they entered a large cargo room where they saw two C-130 finished landing and parking next to the other aerial bots.

The bots transformed into their regular forms with Captain Lennox and his squad walking behind them. To the shock of everyone two large mechs started walking to them holding arms full of sparklings.

"It's about time you got back. The sparklings were asking for you" spoke Annihilator as Fox smiled and walked up to him.

"Sparklings. It's been so long since I seen any" muttered Ironhide as Bumblebee walked up to see the sparklings up close. Fox saw him looking at the sparklings in awe smiled at him. She picked up a sparkling and placed it in his hands as he just stared down at it in even more awe.

"This is what I'm protecting and what you will now too" she spoke as Ironhide walked up to her as well.

"May I?" he asked as Fox nodded and handed him one as well. It was the first time they saw Ironhide show a soft time and all it takes were sparklings. But pretty much every bot would act the same. At least the Autobots.

"Well this is all good and everything but we must talk about some things" spoke Captain Lennox gaining everyone's attention

**Meeting Room**

Sitting in a room were Optimus Prime, Tartarus Prime, Fox, Rachet, Jazz, and Lennox. They were in the meeting because of their positions of power. The Primes being the leaders, Fox the Allspark, Rachet the Chief Medical, Jazz third in command, and Lennox leader of the new group Nest.

"I'm sure you are not aware of this Tartarus but the humans on Earth have formed a group called Nest whose purpose is to work with the Autobots to combat the Decepticon threat. With all the bots from your group I'm sure we can form an even more powerful group" stated Lennox making Fox stare at him with a worried glance. Before she could speak Optimus had.

"While yes we are now more powerful together, I will not allow the younglings to participate in any combat. They may have before but that was a desperate situation for them. We now how the firepower to leave them out of battle until they are more grown and trained more" spoke Optimus getting rid of Fox's worry.

"I have sent out a message encouraging other Autobots to come here and help our fight. I have received a reply from a few Autobots already" finished Optimus

"Alright that's good to hear. We can make this the official Autobot and Nest base" spoke Lennox as Tartarus spoke out.

"Since we now have Rachet. We can now do test in learning how to use the Allspark's energy" he stated as Rachet looked at Fox

"We can begin on harnessing that power whenever you are ready Fox" said Rachet as she nodded

**2 Weeks Later**

Over the weeks the military approved of the new base which allowed new construction to begin. All around the building above ground the area was being cleared to build a base above ground. While construction was going on the first of the Autobots had landed. It was unfortunate that one of them was Bulkhead who caused some damage making the building process slower. The other was Jolt who was Rachet's assistant.

Currently the two medics were taking readings from Fox who was having the Allspark energy flow through her fingers. They watched her place her hands on a sheet of human metal causing it to glow for a minute before it was turned into Cybertron metal.

"Well that concludes a major part of our theories" started Rachet. "You can turn Earth metal into Cybertron metal. You can repair Cybertronian but at a slow paste. And you can even create Cybertron upgrades" he finished as Fox released a sign of relief.

"Glad this is over. These sparklings are draining me" she spoke out as Jolt helped her to a berth. Once she was laying down Jolt perform a scan on her.

"You should be due very soon. But after this batch I suggest you to not take on any more sparklings for a while. Your systems need to stabilize after giving birth so often" spoke Jolt softly

"I agree as well. After this batch you will have 11 bots that are land types, seven Ariel, and 3 colossus for Generation 1 bots who still need a few more Stellar cycles before they are even consider young adults. You have 20 younglings who are the Generation 2. And with this last group you will have 18 sparklings in Generation 3. You have done more than enough to deserve a decent amount of rest" spoke Rachet before alarms sounded off in the base.

"Jolt escort Fox to the safe area. I'm going to the bridge" spoke Rachet helping Fox to her feet as Jolt nodded and started to escort Fox out the room and into the hall.

The Bridge

Rachet came running inside to see the Prime's along with, Jazz, Ironhide, Swoop, Snarl, Slag, and Sludge. On the screen were a group of Autobot signals being followed by a large amount of Decepticon signals.

"Do you know where they will land?" started Rachet "Surely they won't head straight for the base" he started as two Autobots signals changed directions and now showed a path heading directly for the base.

"Those idiots!" yelled out Ironhide as another two signals followed after the two and then all the others followed after the two with the Decepticons trailing after them.

"Dammit! Battle stations everyone. Prepare to unleash a beaten on those Decepticon-trash" called out Tartarus Prime taking out his sword as his personal squad got riled up and Ironhide wiped out his cannons. Captain now Major Lennox turned to the nearest soldiers.

"Get the birds in the air and roll out some ground vehicles. Roll out the squads. I want some of them hammered before they even reach the ground" he ordered as the soldier started to send some commands through the computer.

"Where is Fox and the young" spoke out Optimus

"They are in the secure room with Jolt and Bulkhead guarding the entrance" spoke Rachet

**Top Base**

F-18's and Apaches could be seen as they take off into the sky as anti-air batteries onlined. Abrams (tanks), Bradley's, and strikers were starting up with ammo being loading inside while soldiers went to their defensive positions. The Autobot large sentry guns started to come online and aimed at the sky.

**In the Sky**

The first squad of 5 F-18 spotted to fireballs coming from the sky but did not engage as it read ally. Two more followed after that which was followed up by a group of six. After the six left their sights a large group of around thirty fireballs followed after them which read enemy for all of them.

"Engaging" called out the pilot as he flew towards the group and fired a trail of rounds followed by a few missiles. The other pilots followed his lead firing as well as from the ground missiles and rounds started to be fired up at the large group of fireballs.

**Ground**

The Autobots were waiting in front of the building as they watched the sky lit up with fire. It wasn't until Jazz jumped up and reported that "the first two Autobots should be in visual" which they looked up to see two fire balls heading towards them.

"I think they are heading straight for us. As in smashing right into us" spoke Slag slowly moving away from his spot as the others slowly started to follow his lead.

"Those pieces of scrap-metal. Move out of the way!" yelled Ironhide running for cover as the two fireballs barely missed the group and smashed into the command building. As everyone was getting up two more crashes was heard but just outside the base.

"When I get my servos on the two who crashed into the building, I'll turn them into garbage disposals" growled Rachet moving over the rubble to the crashed forms of two pods. Getting closer he noticed their pods were quite small. The pods slowly started to transform as the others arrived to look at the two new forms.

"Oh my aching helm" mumbled one as the other looked at it.

"Well bro we made it. Ain't this the spot where tha base suppose to be at" said the other as Rachet walked down to the two with his wrenches out.

"You two dumasses!" he yelled whacking them both hard as he surprised the others with his choice of language.

"Mudflap Skids. What were you thinking? You lead the enemy right to the base and on top of that you crash into the base" roared Rachet as large footsteps were heard.

"Where are those glitch heads" yelled a voice as the group saw two mechs walk up to them.

"Oh no. Not them too!" groaned Rachet. "First Bulkhead, then the idiot twins, and now the prankster twins" yelled out Rachet

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. Glad to see that you made it and not crash into the base" spoke Optimus as Sideswipe grinned up at him.

"So what's going on boss bot" he asked as he saw from the corner of his optic Rachet the Hatchet was still chewing out the twins. Optimus was going to explain but the sounding of more Autobots landing followed by the Decepticons stopped that train of thought.

"Autobots roll out" he called out as he transformed heading towards the battle.

Autobot Character Glossary (It will be here after each Chapter)

Autobot Original Characters

Optimus Prime

Ironhide

Jazz

Bumblebee

Rachet

Sideswipe

Sunstreaker

Jolt

Skids

Mudflap

Autobot Dinobots

Tartarus Prime/Grimlock - Armored military PLS. multiple transformations. One which was one he used all the time which was the same size as Megatron and Optimus Prime. The colors are orange and blue with a side red (the Prime in him), his helm was similar to Optimus but his visor staid the same.

Swoop

Slag

Sludge

Snarl

Fox/Flashdeath - Multiple transformations. Car/Fox/plane/regular form. Her colors were orange, gray, and few spots that were black. Her alt mode which was a black with small parts being orange Ferrari 599 GTO. Plane is a more armored version of an F-22.

New Autobots/Younglings

Slickroad – average height with mostly green with spots of blue for colors, and had a similar body structure of the Autobot Sideswipe. Alt form was an Ascari A10

Slipshock - Little smaller than Slickroad with blue paint and 2009 Nissan GT-R for an Alt mode.

Endroad – Big as in Ironhide's structure. He had a bulky form that was black with his alt vehicle being a Bradley

Twins Annihilator and Eliminator - tanks, one black and the other tan, both massive mechs even bigger than Endroad armed to the teeth with weapons

Steeledge – Femme, a bit smaller than Fox having a silver Zenvo St1 for her alt mode

Groundrock - A brown Ford f 150 pickup truck for an alt mode, bulky but smaller than Ironhide

Flicker - An orange _Koenigsegg CCX. A spy and looks like Bumblebee in structure. _

Redthunder - bulkier Cybertronian version of an F-18 that was red with black tiger patterns

Lastride – A large mech. Large white Russian Antonov 225

Skycracker - a heavily built white F-22

Thunderblaze - a heavily built blue F-35


End file.
